Personal Escort
by GreenScar1990
Summary: The first of five one-shots exploring the unique bond of friendship between Robert Bruce Banner and Sheena Elizabeth Goh through their college years. Is their unbreakable bond of friendship destined to become something greater? All will be revealed in due time.


**Robert Bruce Banner and Sheena Elizabeth Goh**

* * *

**Personal Escort**

* * *

**College Campus**

**After Class**

With her class for the day finished, Sheena Goh had taken her leave along with the other college students on the campus. Once she made it outside, she couldn't help but smile as her emerald eyes caught sight of her personal escort. He was standing there, like he always did, waiting for her. Her greatest friend, perhaps her only true friend in the world, Bruce Banner. She rushed to his side with her usual greeting which he kindly returned as they resumed walking to their next destination.

She sneaked a quick glance at her closest friend, taking in his relaxed and utterly cool demeanor. He did not care about her appearance, nor did he ever seek to judge her. He always accepted her for who she is, regardless of her plasma-based cosmic powers and her exotic pale green fleshtone. It's one of the many reasons why she cherished him so greatly, how endearing he is to her heart.

He may not have been the most athletic or strongest man in the world, but it didn't matter to her. He was everything she desired, unique and perfect in his own way. His heart was pure, and the fact that he was extremely cute was just a bonus. She only wished that one day she'd find the courage to tell him what he means to her.

"So... how did your class go?", Bruce asks, interrupting Sheena's thoughts as they walked together.

"Eh, it was okay. Nothing too thrilling. How about yours?", Sheena answered with a shrug of her shoulders before inquiring her friend on his own class.

"It was quite interesting. But it'd be pretty boring to someone like you.", Bruce admits in reply.

"Gamma energy related, right?", Sheena inquired with a knowing smirk.

"That and a few other variables.", Bruce remarks with a light chuckle.

"Should of guessed as much from you, Brucie.", Sheena teased, reaching over to ruffle his brown hair with her right hand while she held her psychology books in her left arm.

"Hey! Not so rough!", Bruce laughed, reaching his arm around Sheena's shoulders in order to pull her close.

They continued walking side by side, conversing and joking as they always did. A few minutes passed until they came to Sheena's dorm, a comfortable room that the pale green beauty shared with a young woman named Monica Rappaccini, who known to Sheena also had an interest in Bruce Banner. However, the room was currently vacant as Sheena opened the door, greeting her friend farewell as she prepared to enter. It was at this moment that Bruce decided to take action.

"Sheena?", Bruce asks in a gentle voice.

"Yeah, Bruce?", Sheena replies, turning to face that person whom she secretly loves.

"Do you wanna go out and get something to eat?", Bruce offers with an awkward smile.

When Bruce asked Sheena out, she felt her heart beating at an incredible rate of speed. He actually asked her out on a date! True, it was a 'friends' kind of date, but still it was a date! She was so excited that she felt like she would start jumping around and screaming like an annoying cheerleader, but she managed to restrain herself. However, she couldn't stop the excited smile and the twinkle of excitement from etching across her features and gleaming in her emerald irises.

"Yes! Uh, I mean... sure. I'd love to go." Sheena accepts excitedly before quickly regaining her composure.

"Is an hour from now a little too sudden for you, or not?", Bruce inquired, clearly more nervous than he was letting on to be in the situation.

Much to his surprise, Sheena answered his question in a way that he least expected. She leaned in close to his face, just for a few moments, before delivering a quick affectionate kiss to his cheek. It was over in a instant but its effect on Bruce would remain for years to come. For this kiss on the cheek would be one of the many to come, a token of affection that would symbolise their budding relationship.

"Do you even have to ask?", Sheena retorts with a shy smile, her pale cheeks flushed with a crimson blush.

"Okay, great. I'll see you then, Sheena.", Bruce said in reply, his own cheeks heated with a warm rush of blood.

"Don't make me wait, Brucie.", Sheena teased, giving him a sly wink before entering her dorm and closing the door.

With an amused chuckle to himself, Bruce turned and began walking off in the opposite direction. He reached up to touch the spot where Sheena had kissed him, a sudden warmth entering his lonely heart. It was then that he began to wonder, to further contemplate a certain question that lingered in his mind. Could she be the one? Could she be the kindred spirit that he longed for?

It would seem that only time could tell.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**One down, four more to go in this series of one-shots!**


End file.
